


[Podfic] Into The Living Sea

by dodificus



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Don’t Look Back, Nathan Petrelli has his brother committed to a mental institution. Peter suspects that Nathan’s reasons for locking him up have more to do with Nathan’s nervousness about his campaign and his guilt over his sexual relationship with Peter than with any noble concern for Peter’s well-being. In his attempts to get Nathan to relent, Peter unwittingly makes things worse, and then much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Into The Living Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Into the Living Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281565) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill). 



**Length:** 2:42:00

 **Format:** mp3  & m4b

 **File Size:** 177 MB (mp3) | 74.8 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3200907041.zip) | [m4b](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5200907043.zip)

 

Audiobook created by cybel

Cover by blithesea

 

Originally posted on 5th July 2009 [here](http://podslash.livejournal.com/278854.html) at Livejournal Podslash


End file.
